Incontrolable
by Gab Max
Summary: "La cordura volvió y se quedó paralizada—Por dios, o-olvida lo que dije. Estoy demasiado ebria, no quise decir eso. Es más, ni sé bien lo que dije." "-Que querías follarme.-le respondió" "《Mierda》"
1. capítulo 1

**Advertencia: Historia orientada al erotismo.**

Cap. 1

 _«No puede estar pasándome esto a mí. ¡Estoy tan furiosa!»_

Había salido de fiesta esa noche. Se había hecho uno de sus mejores peinados, se había puesto unos tacones de miedo e incluso una prenda provocadora. El vestido era de color negro con mangas largas y hombros al descubierto, la prenda era apretada y corta. Hacía que resalte todas sus curvas. Se había puesto espléndida.

Se dirigió a la cocina con paso inestable y un ceño pronunciado.

Sí, se vistió así con intención, quería impactar. Esa noche ella esperaba encontrar compañía. Después de terminar con Yamcha, no había tenido contacto con otro hombre y había llegado a la conclusión de que eso le estaba pasando factura. Y eso porque últimamente sus hormonas reaccionaban como locas.

Apretó los dientes. Pero esa noche con un montón de hombres guapos a sus pies no hicieron asomo de despertarse. _«Que decepción, hoy todo debía solucionarse»_

La vista le daba vueltas y el equilibrio le fallaba. Estaba bastante ebria. Quizás esa era la razón, de seguro había tomado tantas copas que todos sus sentidos se durmieron, incluso su libido.

 ** _Pero te derretías cada vez que sentías que él estaba ahí, mirándote_** _._

Ese pensamiento hizo que el suelo a sus pies se moviera aun peor y cayó.

Estaba aturdida por sus pensamientos. De todas las partes de la noche, no quería recordar justo esa. Cuando sintió la mirada de él por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola arder.

Lo que era absurdo. Él siguiéndola hasta la fiesta para limitarse a mirarla era descabellado. Ella no le provocaba nada a él, lo había comprobado antes de ir a su velada.

A propósito se pasó por donde él frecuentaba para que la mirara y ver su reacción. Con ese vestido tan ceñido ¿Seguro que lo dejaba sin aliento no? Pues no. Él la miro un segundo y luego siguió con lo suyo. Como si hubiera visto un mueble y no a una ardiente mujer.

Él solo le prestaba atención en dos ocasiones, cuando tenían una pelea verbal y cuando él le pedía, no, le exigía algún arreglo o modificación a las máquinas. El vivía para su entrenamiento, era lo único que le importaba.

Así que estaba horrorizada por su propia locura. ¿Llegar hasta el punto de imaginármelo a él persiguiéndome a fiestas? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió demente? ¡Por Dios, él era vegeta! Un asesino sin corazón, una persona cruel que sólo piensa en si mismo. Jamás iba aceptar que Vegeta le provocaba hasta insomnio porque se colaba en sus sueños.

 _«¡No lo pienses siquiera tonta! No es por eso, no es por él. En las noches siempre tengo sed, es eso, me despierto para tomar algo y luego no puedo dormir»_

 ** _¿La sed también hace que sueñes con él? ¿Y que te agites cuando está cerca?_**

Bulma sabía la manera perfecta de callar esos pensamientos, era con lo mismo que los había empezado: Alcohol.

…

Joder, si antes el suelo se movía ahora hasta saltaba.

Poner un pie delante del otro de nada servía, todo daba vueltas.

Después de abrir unas diez puertas y que ninguna sea su habitación comenzaba a cansarse.

Cerró la que acababa de abrir y camino a paso firme irritada. Lo que fue un error, le hizo tambalear y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero enseguida se percató de que está vez no salió ilesa.

Su rodilla estaba herida, un chorro de sangre salía de ella.

No tuvo más que buscar la enfermería ahora. Camino por los pasillos sin estar segura de cual era la dirección correcta.

Afortunadamente fue más fácil que encontrar su cuarto, la enfermería se encontraba al final del pasillo. La puerta llevaba el signo de salud, por eso la encontró sin muchos problemas.

Cansada se apresuró a entrar. Era probable que sanara su rodilla y se durmiera en la cama que había allí.

Olviden lo de afortunada.

La habitación ya estaba ocupada por alguien. Y para su desgracia, esa persona era un arrogante sayayin.

* * *

Autora

Aprovechando que la inspiración me llegó y no me deja tranquila... Publico una historia cortita de esta pareja


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

 _«Tranquila, ignóralo y todo saldrá bien.»_ Se dirigió a tomar el recipiente con líquido para limpiar su herida y un par de algodones.

-Muchacha-la interrumpió.

Bulma dio un pequeño brinco y se congeló en su lugar.

-Ven aquí y quítame la camisa.

Su boca se abrió sorprendida-¿¡Qué!?-giró su cabeza con velocidad hacia él.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la camilla, herido y enredado con su camisa-Que me ayudes ¿O no eres nada más que un estorbo?

Bulma vaciló, es mejor alejarse pero no podía hacer eso.

Él la miró molesto por su titubeo-¿Eres tan estúpida que no sabes quitar una camisa?

-¡Por supuesto que se quitar una camisa!

-Felicidades, entonces ven a ayudar.

Ella se concentró en el suelo, con la esperanza de que eso la ayude a caminar con normalidad, pero no pudo evitar tambalearse de igual manera.

Su estado le provocó a vegeta una sonrisa burlona. _Ya veo_ -Cuidado, no irás a tropezar con tus propios pies.

Ella levantó su cabeza ofendida con la burla pero enseguida se arrepintió. Su visión se había agudizado por tenerlo más cerca.

Ahora se percató que estaban a la vista sus impresionantes abdominales.

La invadió la urgencia tocar ese alucinante pecho. Tragó saliva.

Con sus manos torpes intentó subir su camisa azul pero era demasiado difícil. Como si estuviera pegada a él o algo así. Probó subir un lado y después el otro. Pero cuando hacia eso el lado que subía volvía a bajar.

Resonó una carcajada perpleja -No pensé que realmente seas incapaz de hacerlo.

Ella apretó los dientes-¿Y tú qué? Te recuerdo que tampoco puedes quitarte tu propia camisa.

Él gruño-Es diferente, estoy así por mi entrenamiento. Es por una razón seria, lo tuyo no.

Ella se mordió el labio con disgusto-Por supuesto tu entrenamiento-murmuró irritada y jaló con fuerza la camisa logrando casi sacarla.

Esta vez captó las horrorosas heridas. La piel se veía maltratada con cortaduras pequeñas y otras profundas.

Ella parpadeó anonadada por la gravedad de la visión-Creí que ya no entrenabas de forma suicida-dijo aunque pretendía pensarlo.

-Jamás baje la intensidad de mis entrenamientos. Solo mejoré y los daños se hicieron menores-protestó bruscamente.

Para aligerar la impresión intentó hacer preguntas-¿Y hoy que pasó?¿Estabas distraído o te sobre exigiste?-esta vez cuando jaló la camisa salió por completo.

Se encontró de bruces con el rostro irritado de Vegeta. Él siempre se ve enojado, pero ahora es mucho peor que antes. Como si ella misma lo hubiera lastimado así.

-¿No te gusta que pregunte sobre tu entrenamiento?¿Es sagrado o algo así?-se mofó. Pero enseguida pensó la posibilidad de que algunas de la maquinas haya fallado y que por consecuencia lo dañara a él. Tendría sentido estar molesto con ella.

Él le arrebató la camisa de la mano-¿Y tú por qué te embriagaste tanto?

Sus ojos se expandieron con impacto por el ataque. ¿Tan mal había ido ese entrenamiento para ponerlo así de malhumorado?

Vegeta se apartó y comenzó a alejarse.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos-Vaya que actitud más grosera, ni gracias dices.

Él volteó la cabeza y le levantó una ceja-¿Quién dijo que has terminado con tu trabajo, bocazas?- y nada más decir eso le lanzó un recipiente con algodón.

Vegeta atendió las heridas que podía alcanzar. Se aproximó a Bulma entregándole una botella con líquido para curar y le dio acceso a su espalda -No alcanzo esa parte.

 _¿Quién se cree que es?*_ \- Mira, que lastima que no alcances. Yo tengo que curar mi rodilla, para eso vine.

Él suspiró como si fuera una pesada. La tomó sin aviso de la cintura y la levantó para colocarla en la camilla.

Sostuvo con su mano la rodilla examinándola. La miró con ojos entrecerrados como diciéndole ¿ Y esto se supone que es una "herida"? Niega con la cabeza y purifica igualmente su rodilla-¿Contenta? Tardas demasiado hasta para quejarte.

Bulma quería estar enojada por el menosprecio a sus lastimadura pero  
él todavía tenía su mano apretando su rodilla.

Esa zona parecía prenderse fuego hasta que la soltó.

Vegeta no estaba facilitando para nada las cosas, ahora estaba dado vuelta esperando su atención médica. Ella tenía una muy buena vista de su poderosa espalda.

Respiró hondo y se centró en la tarea, aunque era complicado no notar la dureza de sus músculos. Era todavía más difícil no ver como se tensaban y se estiraban ya que el estaba limpiando su pecho.

 _«No es justo quiero limpiar su torso también»_

-Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia. ¿No hay nadie más en la casa que pueda limpiar unas simples heridas?

-¡Oye, agradece que doy una mano y no te dejé atrapado con tu camisa!

Devuelta en tierra firme Bulma consiguió hacer la tarea sin más distracciones.

Impaciente por irse de ahí y alejarse de él, no se da cuenta que tenía el recipiente con liquido para higienizar heridas justo a su lado y terminó tirándolo al suelo.-¡No!

Quiso levantar con apuro la botella antes de que todo su contenido sea despreciando. Trágicamente, la torpe borracha resbaló con el líquido y acabó en el suelo.

Bulma gritó y se hizo daño en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. No quería verlo, él estaba ahí y seguro contemplo todo el espectáculo.

Lo encontró quieto en su lugar, su rostro típicamente amargado en este instante se tornaba algo sorprendido. Bulma vio en cámara lenta como sus comisuras estaban a punto de alzarse para formar una sonrisa de puro regocijo burlón.

Ella al fin explotó después de tener un día muy malo-¡Ni se te ocurra reírte, maldito!-tomó en sus manos la botella y se la lanzó a la cabeza-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Ahora su cara transmite un _estás loca_.*

-¡No me mires así, es cierto, es por tu culpa! Ayer estuviste ahí, en mi sueño. Y estabas tan atrac... dios. ¡Lo arruinaste todo!-disparó un gemido lastimero- Desperté tan caliente que no tuve otra opción que ir a una estúpida fiesta para buscar compañía-apretó los dientes- pero no encontré a ninguno y comencé a beber porque en el fondo sabía que yo solo quiero follar cont-

En ese momento sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, la realidad de a quien le estaba soltando todo eso detuvo su verborrea.

La cordura volvió y se quedó paralizada—Por dios, o-olvida lo que dije. Estoy demasiado ebria, no quise decir eso. Es más, ni sé bien lo que dije.

-Que querías follarme.

 _«Mierda»_

* * *

 _Autora_

 _Esta parte me quedó más larga que la anterior._


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3

Ya está, había hecho el ridículo. Y uno más grande que la caída de hace unos instantes. Podía anticipar sus palabras. Él le diría que ni se le ocurriera fastidiarlo y estropear su entrenamiento. O peor, se reiría de que una "frágil terrícola" este interesada en él. Se preparó para el rechazo, porque sabía que el iba a...

 _¿Tomarla de la cintura?_

La pegó a él. Podía sentir cada exquisito músculo de su cuerpo contra ella.

Acercó la boca a su oreja-También mencionaste buscar compañía... Debes saber que no dejo hacer a nadie más lo que me corresponde hacer a mí.

Su aliento le hizo hormigueos y sus palabras detuvieron el aire en sus pulmones.

Tomó su barbilla y la devoró.

El beso era todo lo que él era; duro, demandante y caliente. Le apretó su trasero y entrelazó sus lenguas.

Bulma al fin estaba teniendo lo que deseaba y era mucho mejor que todos sus sueños.

Las llamas se avivaban con velocidad entre los dos y gemían con cada tacto.

Vegeta colocó las manos en su costado buscando el borde del vestido. Cuando lo encontró, tiró de él para dejar desnudos sus pechos.

Bulma contuvo el aliento al sentir sus manos sobre su piel desnuda.

 _«Un momento, soy yo quien estuvo fantaseando sobre tocar su pecho, no al revés.»_ Sus finos dedos pasaron por todo su trabajado torso. Bulma admiró cada rincón de la dura carne, tardando en los perfectos cuadrados que adornaban su estómago.

Sintió su piel ponerse rígida bajo su toque.

Bulma se mordió el labio deseando poner su boca en su caliente cuerpo. Por fortuna no era una mujer que no hacía lo que quería.

Abarcó con su boca todos los rincones que pudo, deleitándose con rapidez. Pues ella sabía que Vegeta no tardaría en reclamar el mando.

Sintió su erección rozándole los pechos y contuvo el aliento.

 _¿Cuántas veces había visto esa parte en sus sueños?¿o incluso especulado sobre su forma?_

Sostuvo con fuerza el dobladillo de sus pantalones y apartó la tela de su camino.

 _«Oh, por dios.»_

Ahora se explicaba porqué era tan arrogante. Era un hombre muy fuerte, un príncipe y además la tenía _enor_...

Vegeta la interrumpió con brusquedad. La levantó de donde estaba, la giró y la estampó en la camilla. Su estómago se pegó a la colcha y él sujeto sus muñecas detrás de su espalda. Dejándola restringida-Apareces olvidar que sólo eres una débil humana-le reprochó-Y que yo un poderoso sayayin, soy yo quien puede hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Ella se burló de él-Pues ésta "débil humana" tuvo todo lo que quiso de ti muy fácilmente hace unos segundos.

-Insolente.

Vegeta subió su vestido dejando su trasero al descubierto y le dio una sonora nalgada.

Ella cogió una gran bocada de aire sorprendida-No acabas de hacer eso.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-la nalgueó otra vez.

-¡Ah, detente salvaje!- le exigió.

No debió usar un tono mandon. Él al escucharla metió su musculosa pierna entre las de ella, obligándola a separarlas. Cuando tuvo libre acceso presionó la erección en su entrada y entonces estampó perversamente de nuevo la mano en su trasero. Lo hizo una y otra vez.

Bulma chilló. Pero pronto sus chillidos se convirtieron en suspiros.

Ella quería enojarse, ofenderse. Pero las constantes nalgadas y la presión de su palpitante miembro estaban excitándola demasiado. Sentía como su ropa interior se empapaba con cada golpeteo.

Vegeta se inclinó para hablarle al oído-¿Lo ves? No tienes escapatoria, puedo hacer contigo lo que desee-le repitió al cabo que tanteaba su tanga mojada-Y no tendrás más que aceptarlo-dijo y introdujo un dedo trazando círculos en su humedad, dejándole claro a que se refería.

Bulma no iba mostrarse sumisa ante sus palabras, movió su trasero hasta encontrar su dureza-No lo entendí muy bien, quizás si lo pruebas de otra manera diferente...-lo frotó con su nalgas-Pueda entenderlo mejor.

Vegeta acepta el juguetón desafío.

* * *

Autora

¡Gracias por comentar!


	4. Capitulo 4

Cap. 4

Después que Vegeta la mirara decidido y ardiente, Bulma esperaba que la tomara allí mismo pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar soltó sus manos y la cambió de posición. La colocó de frente, recostada sobre su espalda y volvió a restringir sus manos, esta vez encima de su cabeza.

No iba darle lo que quería con rapidez, iba a hacerle esperar un poco. Primero jugó con sus voluminosos pechos.

Cuando sintió su lengua ella quiso sumergir las manos en sus cabellos, pero él siguió teniendo un fuerte a agarre sobre ellas. Succionó sus pezones con ferocidad. Él no hacia las cosas con dulzura. Pero no le disgustaba, de hecho los tirones de su boca le excitaban sobremanera. Hizo que respirara con dificultad.

Vegeta comprobó ese efecto que tenía sobre ella sumergiendo un dedo en su cavidad. Ambos gimieron impacientes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le suplicó con ellos que la tomara.

Sin poder resistirse más, se posicionó para entrar en ella.

Bulma ardía, estaba a punto de hacerlo, a punto de unirse a Vegeta. Él, quien había sido el enemigo. Él quien siempre se mostraba frío e inexpresivo. ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cuándo las discusiones se volvieron tan divertidas? ¿Cuando dejó de pensar que era un demente por sus duros entrenamientos y empezó a admirarlo por ello? ¿Cuándo había caído en una atracción tan descabellada como incontrolable?

Se miraron a los ojos mientras se introducía con lentitud en ella. Vegeta empujó, luego salió y volvió a empujar.

Ella se retorcía sintiendo cada centímetro de él. Pero aún llevaba su vestido y ella quería sentir su piel acariciando la suya-Quítame él vestido-le pidió.

Él se lo negó.

Bulma no entendía su negativa y no podía quitárselo por si misma ya que la tenía amarrada-¿Qué, te gusta mi vestido, Vegeta?-lo provocó.

El se introdujo más hondo y aumentó el ritmo-Eso responde tu pregunta.

Su espalda se arqueó y sus labios se separaron para lanzar un grito de placer.

Se acercó a su oído y le hizo una confesión-Tuve que controlarme para no follarte ahí mismo.

 _¿Qué?_

Él metió una mano entre sus cuerpos temblorosos y acarició su clítoris mientras continúa embistiéndola.

De su boca no salió ninguna pregunta, solo pudieron salir fuertes gemidos.

Vegeta admiró desde su boca que gemía con cada intenso golpe hasta sus celestes ojos que brillaban por el placer. Embriagado por su belleza, la besó con lentitud.

Bulma se congeló un momento al sentir que él no la estaba besando con ferocidad sino que era más bien un beso suave. Pero luego salió de su sorpresa por la fuerte combinación del beso y de su grosor estirándola.

Ambos continuaron así, sumergidos en ese abrasador trance.

Bulma empezó a sentir una fuerte urgencia de sentirlo con sus manos.-Vegeta, déjame tocarme-le suplicó con una anhelante mirada.

Él respiró hondo y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, no le negó otra vez sus deseos, la soltó.

Se aferró a sus musculosos hombros y después no paró de tocarlo por todas partes.

Las acaricias y los besos que se dedicaron los llevo a otro nivel de pasión más alto. Él gruñía y dirigía su polla dentro de ella con más intensidad.

Bulma lanzó un grito cuando la atravesó un potente clímax. Él le dio una última embestida y se hundió en ella acabando de igual manera.

Mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o cualquier otro hombre. Pensó mientras le sonrió y le dio un último beso. Se movió para apartarse, pero no pudo apartar ni un centímetro del sayayin.

Entonces se percató de que él aún seguía muy despierto en su interior.

Parpadeó confundida-Mm, ¿todavía estas duró?

-Creí que sabías que a un sayayin lo caracteriza su resistencia y su gran apetito-le respondió.

Ya está arrogante otra vez. Ella volteó los ojos.

Él iba dejarla descansar, pero al ver ese gesto empujó sus caderas sin importarle que no haya descansado lo suficiente-Pronto vas a comprobarlo, Bulma.

...

La peliazul se despertó con dificultad. Sus párpados le pesaban y abrió los ojos apenas. 《Al diablo》 pensó y rodó en la cama buscando una nueva posición para continuar durmiendo.

Su rodilla lastimada dolió al rozar las sábanas.

Entonces recordó todo. Recordó el fracaso de fiesta, recordó las copas de más, recordó las caídas y...

Se sentó con brusquedad y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en su habitación y también estaba vestida.

Tocó sus cabellos.

Y también bañada. No había indicios de haber pasado toda una noche de pura pasión. No estaba nadie a su lado.

《Entonces solo fue otro tonto sueño》

El sueño más vívido y loco que tuvo nunca. Vaya, si recordaba confesiones, nalgadas y a ella bajando pantalones para comprobar tamaños.

《Que disparate, no soy así de vulgar》Pero se sonrojo de todas formas.

Tocaron con suavidad la puerta.

Bulma dejó de pensar-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entro su madre-Cariño, que bien, despertaste. Ayer te veías muy mal.

-¿Si?¿Estuve contigo? No puedo recordar mucho.

-Te encontré vagando por los pasillos, cielo. Estabas desorientada.

Eso sí podía recordar, la infernal búsqueda de su cuarto. Suspiró- Sí, estaba muy ebria.

Su madre asintió-Tenías sed, así que te di un vaso de agua y luego te lleve a tu habitación-le informó-Oh, también llamé a un robot para darte un baño. Apenas podías moverte.

Bulma se avergonzó-Jamás volveré a tomar así.

-No te angusties, cariño. Eres joven. ¿Crees que puedes desayunar ahora un delicioso té?

Bulma asintió y trató de olvidarse de esa desastrosa noche. Y sobre todo de ese alocado sueño.

* * *

Autora

Todavía falta un capi más. Espérenlo!

;)


	5. Capítulo 5

En la enfermería, un robot limpiaba con sigilo a un abatido saiyajin. Su poderoso cuerpo se extendía a lo largo de la camilla.

Vegeta sintió los movimientos a su alrededor y se despertó, percatándose del objeto invadiendo su anatomía sin permiso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó una bola de ki a la maquina, destruyéndola—Detesto que interrumpan mi sueño—gruñó.

Cuando su irritación fue desapareciendo, pasó la mirada vagamente por la habitación. Notó que estaba en la enfermería y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpearon.

Pestañeó desorientado, repasando los detalles. _¿Se había vuelto loco?_

¿Acaso… la había besado con pasión?¿ Y la había tomado de frente mientras... la miraba a los ojos? No podía ser posible. Jamás había hecho esas cosas con otras mujeres. Maldición, incluso la dejó hacer lo que jamás permitió como desafiarlo y… tocarlo. Siempre era una regla no dejar que lo tocarán, no dejar que sintieran que tenían algún tipo de control en él. Pero cuando ella se lo pidió, no dudó en darle el privilegio.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa mujer?

Antes de todo eso, también había tenido comportamientos irracionales. Verla en ese vestido fue el comienzo, la curiosidad que tenía en ella se había disparado a otro nivel. Cuando acabó de entrenar lo único en que pensó fue en echarle otro vistazo antes de descansar, pero ella no estaba ya en la casa. Debería haberse ido a dormir, pero no lo hizo. Ni por un segundo juzgó su capricho, buscó su ki y fue hasta ella.

La había encontrado en lugar ruidoso, junto a un montón de personas más, todos estaban haciendo unas extrañas danzas. Para él fue todo un espectáculo ridículo, su creencia de que los terrícolas eran unos buenos para nada se reforzó. Entonces la vio, ella estaba danzando como los demás, pero era diferente. No tuvo pensamientos de que eso era patético, es más, no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, aunque lo intentó. El deseo que experimentó esa vez fue insoportable, casi la tomó allí mismo sin importarle la presencia de la multitud. Incluso se lo dijo; _"tuve que controlarme para no follarte ahí mismo"_.

Luego no hizo más que empeorar, se había puesto molesto al verla dedicar ese baile a un terrícola. La furia no se detuvo ni cuando regresó a la corporación, estaba tan molesto que comenzó otro intenso entrenamiento. No le importó que ese día ya se había exigido demasiado y era probable que si comenzaba otro entrenamiento terminaría magullado, abrió las compuertas de la cápsula de gravedad y comenzó desde cero.

Se levantó de la camilla, sintiéndose inquieto por sus insensatas acciones y observó la habitación.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden. La botella que Bulma había tirado, ahora descansaba en la repisa y volvía a estar llena con todo su contenido. El suelo que estaba hecho un desastre con el líquido esparcido, ahora se encontraba seco. Incluso la camilla donde estaba acostado, tenía sólo unas leves arrugas. Como si no hubiera recibido el impacto de toda la pasión que desató anoche. Y lo más importante de todos los detalles, ahí faltaba la terrícola.

Frunció el ceño poniéndose de mal humor. Ella debería estar ahí con él, a su lado. ¿Acaso no le había dado también el permiso de quedarse aún después de complacerlo? Le dio muchos privilegios, la terrícola debió quedarse en la cama con él y en ningún otro lado. ¿Por qué diablos no estaba ahí? y sobretodo ¿Por qué en la habitación no ha ni un rastro de esa noche?

Entonces se dio cuenta que el robot también intentó limpiarlo a él.

Apretó la mano en un puño. _«Espero que no esté tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado»_ Tenía que verificarlo. Si era de esa forma, en cuanto se cruce con ella no le daría ni la mínima atención. Ni siquiera lo comprobó aún, pero ya sentía todo esto como un enorme insulto.

Salió de allí y fue a buscarla. La mujer estaba en una de las salas, desayunando junto a su madre. A pesar que parecía que a hace segundos despertó, la mujer se veía muy tentadora. Su cabello azul estaba ligeramente despeinado, sus inmensos ojos azules se veían brillosos y su boca tenía un aspecto hinchado.

Vegeta sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo, el sabía por qué sus labios se veían así.

Entró en la habitación haciendo que las dos mujeres se giraran. Bulma se cruzó con su mirada—Ah. Buenos días, Vegeta. Tu comida está en la mesada, en la otra habitación— dijo y luego lo ignoró sin más. Siguió conversando con su madre.

¿Entonces la mujer si quería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? Dio media vuelta con brusquedad y chistó. _«Vah, esa mujer no es más que un dolor de cabeza. ¿Quiere fingir que nada pasó? Da igual. No voy a perder mi tiempo en tonterías.»_

 __…

Estaba nerviosa. Bulma se esforzaba para que sus dedos no temblaran mientras tomaba el té. Era absurda su reacción, lo sabía. So lo fue otro molesto sueño, Vegeta seguía siendo el mismo con que lidiaba todos los días. El mismo sádico que quería convertirse en el más fuerte del mundo y no tenía tiempo para otra cosa. Pero su corazón se negaba a permanecer tranquilo. Decidió que lo mejor era no mirarlo, de lo contrario iba ponerse en extremo nerviosa.

—Que bien, Vegeta también se ve mejor-habló la señora Briefs.

—¿Mh?¿De qué hablas mamá?

Su mamá se acercó para contarle el secreto—Veras es que en la enfermería...

—¡Oigan no puedo comer solo esto! ¿Dónde está toda la demás comida?—preguntó con un grito y entrando con un terrible humor otra vez en la habitación.

La amable mujer se apresuró a contestarle—Abre la heladera gris, querido. Ahí encontraras más comida.

Con impaciencia Vegeta se dio la vuelta para comer de una vez y empezar otra sesión de entrenamiento.

El chillido de la señora Briefs resonó por las paredes de la sala—¿¡Pero joven Vegeta! ¿¡Qué le pasó a su espalda!?

Bulma quedó aturdida por completo, parpadeó recuperándose del grito y miró lo que provocó el espanto de su madre.

Esperaba ver la musculosa espalda de Vegeta plagada de heridas brutales, que de seguro eran producto de sus ansias por convertirse en el más fuerte. No le extrañaría que su madre se hubiera quedado espantada con sus lastimaduras.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente vio la dejó sin habla. Siguió clavando la mirada allí al mismo tiempo que Vegeta se acercaba al espejo que estaba en el cuarto. Dispuesto a ver que provocó tremenda reacción.

Lo que ahí se encontraba no eran unas heridas de entrenamiento, aunque si eran unas lastimaduras. Líneas irregulares, finas y enrojecidas estaban esparcidas por toda su piel. Esa clase de maltrato solo podía ser provocado por unas uñas femeninas.

Vegeta alcanzó a ver cómo la boca de Bulma se abrió por completo, quedó casi tan abierta como lo estaban sus ojos. Su expresión era una batalla entre la incredulidad y la comprensión. Dejó de ver su espalda para arrastrar sus ojos directamente a los de él. Estaba sonrojada y con una mirada de asombro—Creí que no… que tu… yo...—susurró sin mucho sentido. Cerró su boca de golpe y desvió la mirada.

Él lo comprendió todo. La mujer era todo un poema, fue fácil de adivinar una vez vio su rostro confundido, probablemente no recordaba mucho de la noche por su embriaguez y no estaba segura si todo eso había pasado.

El sonrío de lado y observó el arte de arañazos que quedó plasmado en su espalda _«Al parecer, la mujer es más agresiva de lo que pensé»_ Él volvió sobre sus pasos, para entrar otra vez en la cocina. Pero antes de desaparecer de la puerta, se detuvo—Pagarás por esto, Bulma. Ni creas que lo ignorare— le comunicó en un tono de amenaza y diversión.

Ella parpadeó y su rostro se volvió más rojo aún. No sé esperaba ese comentario. Miró a su madre y se encontró con que la estaba observando con atención. Se rio nerviosa y agitó su mano restándole importancia—No le hagas caso, mamá—lanzó otra risa temblorosa y tragó saliva.

No podía creerlo. De verdad había dormido con él. No fue otra ilusión. ¡Dios mío, las marcas que le había dejado!

Dio un sorbo de té y embozó una sonrisa que le salió más grande de lo que pretendía, pero no podía impedirlo. Estaba muy contenta. Miró hacia la puerta donde hace segundos salió Vegeta.

Lo vio con facilidad, su cabello negro, su expresión dura, sus firmes músculos y todo su aire a peligrosidad.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en lo mal que eso podía salir. O de sentirse avergonzada por estar tan atraída por él. Bulma solo pensaba en que se acabaron los tontos sueños, ya no serían fantasías, ahora pasaría unas noches calurosas y muy reales al lado ese fuerte saiyajin.

 _Fin_

* * *

Autora

Wow no sentí que pasó tanto tiempo. Estuve mega ocupada jaja y ahora que empecé a escribir otra historia, estoy peor. No se imaginan me este demandando más tiempo del que pensé y hice _stop_ porque todavía me faltaba terminar ésta jajaj

Ojalá les haya gustado mi fanfiiic! Me gustó mucho escribir sobre ellos, estoy pensando hacer otro VxB (Pero uno largo, siempre hago fics cortitos, no sé porqué jaja)

Gracias por sus preciosos comentarioos 3 3 Son mi vida

Y si Veros, coincido con vos! Vegeta es un hombre ideal 😍 Ojalá Toriyama nos tenga compasión y nos regale un par de Vegetas jajaj

Pd: Si quieren, pueden pedirlo y les paso link de la historia que estoy escribiendo, no es un fic, es original mía (O quizás deje el link en mi perfil) Nunca vienen mal unas leídas jaja Y si vienen de ustedes, es especial 3 Bueno, ya no los aburros más jaja

¡Hasta la próximaaa y gracias por leer! 3


End file.
